Przybysz
Prolog Na pewnej rajskiej wyspie, zwanej Mertis Nui, niegdyś wydarzyła się straszliwa bitwa na śmierć i życie. Gdy dobro zwyciężyło, tylko nieliczni mieszkańcy pamiętali tę walkę. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że za kilka tysięcy lat pewna zielona gwiazda spadnie na wyspę i przerwie panujący na niej spokój… Rozdział 1 Była późna noc. Właśnie zaczęło się cotygodniowe spotkanie z Turagą Lingraonciem. -''Przewodniczący, wystąpcie na środek!'' – zawołał Turaga. Wtedy spośród tłumu wystąpiła szóstka Matoran: Ta-Matoranin Gunar, Le-Matoranin Vintel, Ko-Matoranin Aizik, Po-Matoranin Felser, Onu-Matoranin Lurak oraz Ga-Matoranka Deara. Pierwszy odezwał się przedstawiciel wioski ognia: ''-Turago, melduję, że nic złego nie wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.'' – rzekł Gunar ''- A jak u was z produkcją broni?'' – spytał Lingraonc ''-Bardzo dobrze. Ostatnio handel bardzo rozkwitł, odkąd w Onu-Mert odkryto dwie nowe kopalnie. Mamy więcej materiałów do produkcji.'' ''-A nie zdarzył się jakiś wypadek?'' ''-Nie, spokojnie. Jeden Miotacz Cordak niespodziewanie wystrzelił, ale na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało.'' ''-Czy to już wszystko?'' ''-Jeszcze nie, mam wiadomość, która na pewno Cię ucieszy. Dziś wraca Kairan.'' ''-Faktycznie, bardzo wesoła wiadomość. Dobrze Gunarze, usiądź. Teraz chcę wysłuchać, co zdarzyło się w Le-Mert.'' Na środek wyszedł mieszkaniec wioski powietrza. ''-Cóż takiego u was słychać, Vintel?'' ''-Fabryki pracują pełną parą - odrzekł Le-Matoranin- ''Właśnie zaczęliśmy budować nowy pojazd cywilny. ''-A co z bojowymi maszynami?'' ''-'' Za dwa dni do Ta-Mert zostanie wysłanych kilkadziesiąt sztuk do uzbrojenia. ''-To dobrze. W końcu trzeba być gotowym na atak Rahi. Ty chyba się o tym przekonałeś, co Vintel?'' ''-No…tak. Ale to długa historia.'' ''-Dobrze, siadaj. Teraz, co słychać w Ko-Mert, Aizik?'' Wtedy na środku pojawił się dowódca straży. ''-U nas nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, Turago.'' – zapewniał Aizik'' – Oczywiście nadal dbamy o wysoki poziom wykształcenia w naszej wiosce.'' ''-To wiem. Macie jakieś plany na przyszłość co do nauki?'' ''-Owszem. Mamy zamiar kształcić nie tylko Ko-Matoran, ale również innych mieszkańców wyspy.'' ''-Wspaniale, jestem z was dumny! Teraz czas bym się dowiedział, jak idzie górnictwo w Onu-Mert.'' ''-Wspaniale!' '– wykrzyknął Lurak, który właśnie pojawił się przed Turagą – ''Tak jak wcześniej wspomniał Gunar, odkryliśmy dwie nowe kopalnie. Poza tym, naszej cytadeli nic nie zagraża. ''- A nie brak wam narzędzi górniczych? Jeśli się nie mylę, ostatnio zamawialiście nowe jakiś rok temu.'' ''-Właśnie dzisiaj zamówiliśmy nowy sprzęt. Gunar, czy ta informacja dotarła do was?'' ''-Spokojnie. Wasze zamówienie już jest realizowane.'' – powiedział Ta-Matoranin. ''-Z góry dzięki!'' ''- Czas na wieści z Po-Mert. Felser, podejdź.'' ''- Już jestem!'' – zawołał Po-Matoranin'' '' ''-Więc, opowiadaj.'' ''-Mieliśmy ostatnio kilka wypadków w warsztatach. Kilka pracowni się zawaliło, a dużo Matoran ucierpiało z powodu trzęsienia ziemi.'' ''-Wielkie nieszczęście. A twój warsztat?'' ''-Na razie porzuciłem pracę, aby pomóc potrzebującym.'' ''-Na pewno jesteś zmęczony, więc nie będę Cię więcej zadręczał pytaniami. Przyszedł czas na ostatnią wypowiedź. Dearo, co u was słychać?'' ''-Mamy doskonałe warunki do uprawy roślin. Słońce świeci, wody pod dostatkiem, cóż chcieć więcej?'' ''-A jak z hodowlą Rahi?'' ''-Szybko dają się oswoić. Miło się z nimi pracuje.'' ''-To dobrze. Jeszcze jedno...'' Lingraonc nie zdążył dokończyć. Drzwi od sali otworzyły się. Stał w nich Matoranin w czerwonej zbroi. ''-Kairan!'' – wykrzyknął radośnie Vintel. ''-Miło cię znów widzieć!'' – rzekła Deara. ''-Dobra, dobra, nie czas na powitania. Chodźcie szybko, muszę wam coś pokazać! '' Wtedy wszyscy z pośpiechem wybiegli z Sali. ---- -''Daleko jeszcze?'' – spytał Vintel. – Zmęczyłem się, odpocznijmy trochę. -''Nie narzekaj, tylko biegnij!'' – poganiał go Lurak. – Im szybciej zobaczymy to, co chce nam pokazać Kairan, to szybciej wrócimy do domu -''Ta, problem w tym, że nie wiemy, czym lub kim jest to „coś”''. – rzekł Felser. -''Racja.'' – odparł Aizik. – Kto wie, może to coś będzie próbowało nas zeżreć. -''Nie przesadzajcie za bardzo''. – wtrącił się Lingraonc. – Jesteśmy już na miejscu, prawda Kairan. -''Prawda''. – odparł Ta-Matoranin. – A oto to „coś”, które chciałem wam pokazać. Matoranin wskazał ręką na niebo. Świeciła na nim duża, zielona gwiazda. -''Niesamowite!'' – wykrzyknęła Deara. -''Żebyś wiedziała.'' – odpowiedział Vintel. -''Co to takiego?'' – zapytał Aizik. -''Nie wiem''. – rzekł Kairan. – Uznałem że warto będzie wam to pokazać. -''I było warto. Lecz nawet ja nie wiem, co to jest.'' – powiedział Lingraonc. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przypomina mi to Gwiazdę Toa. -''Zaraz, zaraz!'' – wykrzyknął Felser. – Czy ta gwiazda robi się coraz większa?! -''Faktycznie!'' – odpowiedział Lurak. -''O nie! To spada na naszą wyspę! Uciekajcie!'' – zawołał Turaga. Tajemnicza gwiazda rozbiła się na plaży, lecz fala uderzeniowa dotarła aż do pałacu. -''Nikomu nic się nie stało?'' – zapytał Gunar. -''Spoko, wszyscy żyją'' – odpowiedział Vintel. – Tylko co to do cholery było? -''Ja tam nie chcę się przekonywać''. – powiedział Felser. -''Ja także'' – odparł Lingraonc. – Gunar, Kairan, Vintel. Pójdziecie to sprawdzić. Do rana chce mieć o tym pełne informacje. Lepiej już wyruszajcie. ''- Tak jest, Turago''! - krzyknęli wszyscy chórem. Rozdział 2 - Kurde! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Vintel - Czemu to zawsze ja jestem wysyłany, gdy jest jakaś brudna robota! - Już tak nie jęcz! – odpowiedział Gunar – Już od godziny narzekasz na naszą podróż. Co Ci się nie podoba? Trochę ruchu nikomu nie zaszkodzi. A tak poza tym, to nie tylko Ciebie Lingraonc wysłał. - Przeszkadza mi to, że idziemy piechotą! - O produkcję pojazdów odpowiedzialne jest Le-Mert, więc do nas nie miej pretensji. – odpowiedział Kairan. - Oj no wiem, ale czy nie można by tego jakoś przyspieszyć? Łazimy już od trzech godzin. - Po pierwsze: nie, nie można tego przyspieszyć. Po drugie: to coś wylądowało gdzieś na plaży w Ga-Mert, więc przygotuj się na więcej łażenia. Po trzecie: zamknij się, bo zaczynasz mnie już wkurzać! – wykrzyczał Gunar. - Ej, ej, ej, ochłoń trochę ''– uspokoił go Kairan – ''Jak skończymy się kłócić, to szybciej dotrzemy do celu. Więc łaskawie bądźcie cicho i idźcie za mną. - No dobra. – odpowiedzieli razem jego towarzysze. ---- - Panowie, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy na miejscu. – powiedział Vintel. Le-Matoranin miał rację. Na plaży znajdował się wielki krater. Biło z niego zielone światło. Takie samo, jakim świeciła tajemnicza gwiazda. - Diabelna błyskotka. Czemu ona tak po oczach daje? – spytał Gunar. - Spoko, blask już słabnie. – zapewnił Kairan – To który schodzi na dół? - Ty – odpowiedział krótko Le-Matoranin. -''Goń się! Podobno Le-Matoranie mają świetny wzrok, nawet w ciemności.'' -''No weź! Po całym Wszechświecie łazisz, a do głupiej dziury boisz się wejść?'' -''Mata Nui! Jak już macie się tak kłócić, to ja zejdę''.- krzyknął Gunar. -''Dobra, ale jak będziesz potrzebował pomocy, to nas wołaj'' – powiedział Vintel. -''No co Ty?! W życiu bym nie wpadł na tak genialny pomysł!'' Ta-Matoranin zszedł do krateru. Było w nim pełno dymu. ''-Rany, nic tu nie widać. Zaraz, zaraz, a co to?'' Mimo słabej widoczności, Gunar zauważył zarys sylwetki. -''Ej, tu ktoś leży!'' -''Opisz go! – krzyknął Vintel -''Ma około dwóch mertów, albo więcej. -''Widziałeś kiedyś kogoś tak wysokiego'' – Le-Matoranin zwrócił się do Kairana. - Owszem. Toa. – odrzekł Ta Matoranin – Gunar, pomóż mu! Jednak postać właśnie wstała. To był zdecydowanie Toa. -''O w morde, ale mnie głowa boli. Gdzie ja jestem?'' -''Na Mertis Nui'' – odpowiedział mu Ta-Matoranin – Jestem Gunar, a Ty? -''Rotgar. Toa Powietrza. Jest tu jakiś Turaga?'' -''Tak, jest. Ma na imię Lingraonc.'' -''Świetnie. Zaprowadź mnie do nie…'' Rotgar nie dokończył i zemdlał. -''Ej, co się stało?'' – spytał Vintel. -''Rotgar zemdlał.'' – odpowiedział Gunar. – A teraz ruszcie tyłki i pomóżcie mi go wyciągnąć, bo on chce widzieć się z Turagą. ---- Wystąpili *Matoranie z Mertis Nui **Gunar **Kairan **Vintel **Lurak **Felser **Aizik **Deara *Rotgar *Lingraonc Autor Lord Kratos Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Ackara29175 Kategoria:Saga Rotgar